


Animal Magnetism

by Dalet



Series: ∞ beginnings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Balthazar, their cats, and the most awkward first meeting possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Magnetism

Castiel and Balthazar live in ground floor apartments facing each other across an alleyway. They both have indoor/outdoor cats that leave in the morning and come home at night.

Their cats seem to be item.

Every day they greet each other in the alley, nuzzling, tails brushing, and wander off together. They’re still joined at the hip when they return, and the neighbours often report walking by them snuggled up somewhere.

And every day Castiel and Balthazar’s eyes meet across the alleyway; they give each other knowing winks and smiles and pretend their only interest in each other is through their cats.

* * *

 

Late one night, there’s a knock at Balthazar’s door. A quick peek says it’s Castiel, cat in his arms.

_Is this it?_ Balthazar wonders. Has he come on the pretext of letting the cats play, so Balthazar can invite him in for a drink “while we wait,” and they can _finally_ get to know each other?

Except when he opens the door, Castiel doesn’t look _happy.  
_

_“_ Excuse me,” he says haughtily. “I was unaware your cat wasn’t neutered.”

“…Heh?”

Castiel's cat is pregnant.

“W-what’s that look for?!” Balthazar stammers. “ _I_ didn’t know _your_ cat wasn’t spayed!”

Castiel doesn’t flinch.

At least Balthazar still gets to invite him in?

**Author's Note:**

> My original tags on Tumblr: 
> 
> #balthazar's the only one with a car #so he does all the driving to vet's appointments #the first time he picks cass up #cass has the exact same haughty expression on his face #'is that really necessary?' balthazar asks #'no' says cass #smiling primly #'i just like making this face. it's fun.' #cass was understandably concerned that balthazar might try to shaft him #(not in a good way) #now that that's cleared up he is very excited #for KITTENS


End file.
